In recent years, considerable progress has been made toward the development of thin and flexible displays. For example, it is known to have a display device assembly including a flexible display device being rollable around an axis. A range of flexible electronic devices based on these technologies including full color, high-resolution flexible organic light emitting diode, OLED, displays with a thickness of less than one millimeter are being introduced to the market. The goal of such efforts is to provide displays with superior handling, contrast, and flexibility.
While conventional displays have been made of layers of rigid materials, such as glass and hard polymers, flexible displays employ layers of flexible materials such as thin films. The flexibility may add durability to the display and may increase functionality through additional user input mechanisms. However, the flexibility of such flexible displays is limited, at least in part, by the materials used to create the displays and the movement between the various layers of the display during flexing.